


Just Like That

by Aaace



Series: Some Random Poems [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, More angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaace/pseuds/Aaace





	Just Like That

just like that, everything was gone,

no more birds were singing,

no more kids playing in the streets,

no more cars driving on the streets,

and no more streams splashing in streams

 

dust swirled around where houses used to be,

oceans were now large deserts where bones laid,

just like that

 

eventually, a bug will start singing,

the water will return to streams and oceans,

birds will start singing and kids will laugh,

and houses will occupy space again,

just like that


End file.
